


Living on the Edge Way Too Long

by brokenmemento



Series: Harlivy Week 2020 [3]
Category: Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Heists and capers, Polyamory, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmemento/pseuds/brokenmemento
Summary: In which Selina is a 3rd wheel five times and one she’s not//Harlivy Week Prompt: Gotham City Sirens
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle, Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Harlivy Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879858
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Living on the Edge Way Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> 1) So, there's art but it's not quite finished because I didn't get it fully colored. I will upload it eventually, lol.  
> 2) While I am mostly only a Harley/Ivy shipper, I have to admit I've read enough to convince me of the dynamic that I used for this story  
> 3) Song pairing: (Really for Selina) "Count Me Out"-Chiiild  
> 4) Rating: Strong T but not quite M. Mostly for language and some suggestive themes

_ One: _

She’s fairly new at being the Cat when they all run into each other. 

Sure, she’s been working on the persona for years, the gymnastics she has participated in molding her body, a bullwhip that was lying discarded she had picked up and put into her hand, stealth and agility to take when she’s had to in order to survive. When she’s had to fight and claw to be where she is now. 

But these things are now part of the complete package and she’s become quite good at them all. Now, it’s a matter of giving herself a challenge. Staring down from the rooftop, she stands on the ledge of a building overlooking Wayne Enterprises. 

To any other person, this would be foolhardy. To Selina, it’s a personal matter. The boyish billionaire philanthropist has the most advanced tech in all of Gotham, perhaps in all of the northeast. She just needs to hack into his mainframe and database to borrow a few measly details someone else is interested in too.

While currency and jewels are more her brand, tonight, her interest lies in what she can load onto the USB drive stashed securely in her latex suit. 

Pulling her goggles down over her eyes, she takes a few running steps and launches herself from the safety of the roof and into the fray below. She free falls for a few hanging seconds but then extends out her bullwhip to the large ‘W’ insignia on the front of the building.

Smiling, she etches a deep cut into the glass, enough for her to slip through. She holds up the device on her wrist, an overly sophisticated way to disable the security system on this floor for the small duration of her visit. She’s got 9 minutes to be in and out. Any more and she’s risking her neck. 

Slipping past the mounted camera, a precaution she exercises anyway, she makes her way to his server room and quickly makes work to get what she wants. Her green eyes get what she was bid to do leaving her four remaining minutes to make this work. 

This is a risk, looking this information up. But when her fingers dance across the keyboard and pull it up, she feels the blood slow in her veins. The words burn blue on the screen and she wills her green eyes not to form tears. Straightening back up, she wipes the search data and slips into the night again. 

Just as she swings back into the rooftop, her retractable claws working to pull herself up over the ledge, she’s met with a delicate and bare foot stomping beside her hand. With her free hand, she pushes the goggles from her eyes and looks into blazing green ones. 

“Isley,” she purrs, a disinterested tone forming the name. 

“Kyle,” the woman stares down at her with an eyebrow raised. 

Selina works to pull herself the rest of the way up, no thanks to the asshole watching passively to the side. She follows her line of sight to the Wayne building, but Selina turns around without explanation, clearing her throat to speak. 

“Fancy meeting you here in the moonlight. Last time I saw you, we were knee-deep in Amazon jungle and loggers,” she examines the dulled edges of her claws. 

“And you ditched me for a blood diamond. Also, who the fuck gets that many spa treatments anyway,” Ivy growls. 

“Darling, when you’ve got a body like this, you have to make sure to keep it banging,” Selina does a little twirl and juts her hips out.

Her attention jerks to the metal door now clanging open, barely staying on the hinges. There’s a flurry of red, white, and black and then the ball of energy is standing beside Ivy with an expectant look and wide grin on her lips. Selina hates it immediately. 

“And who slash what the fuck are you?” Selina eyes her up and down. 

It’s obviously a person, of the variety that Ivy has explicitly mentioned her distaste of, so why is she standing here with one? The cheap looking jester suit doesn't help Selina take this person any more seriously either. 

“Harley Quinn,” a grating voice announces and a pale hand shoots out. “Nice to meetcha.”

“Pamela, why is this clown speaking to me? Moreover, why has it wandered away from the circus and into your presence?”

Ivy’s mouth opens and closes, whatever biting retort she’d had dying on her lips as the Harley Quinn thing steps between her and Ivy. Roughly, she pulls off her hat and Selina is met with swirled blonde locks, blue and pink dipped, and pale blue eyes. 

That’s when it hits her: she’s heard of this person. A chortle bubbles in her throat and escapes onto the air. Both of the other women eye her dubiously. 

“Oh, this is rich. Pamela, have you taken a partner?” Selina goads, lightly shoving Harley out of the way. She grins tauntingly and waits for the answer. “I always knew you had balls, but running with the Joker's cast-off? They must be made of steel.”

“Now hang on ‘a minute,” the blonde starts but Ivy cuts her off with a hand to her arm. Selina follows the touch with growing interest.

“I owe you no explanation for anything,” Ivy says lowly and Selina sees Harley shifting against the weight of a duffle she should have noticed before. Various bills poke at the edges and when the woman sees her looking, Harley tucks it deeper under her arm and wraps it around her back. 

“I see you’ve had a successful night,” Selina pointedly ignores Ivy’s earlier venom. 

Ivy looks back at Wayne Enterprises again. “I’d venture to say you’ve had the same.”

Selina glares now and turns to leave. “Let’s not go years without seeing one another, darling. It’s been too long for my cold and black heart.” 

She’d stay longer but Pamela looks preoccupied with her new and confounding toy, so Selina doesn’t feel like wading through that particular psych case right now. The USB drive pressing into her hip reminds her she’s got other plans to the night rather than arguing with a very lovely ghost of the past.

When she barrels off of the roof a different way, she almost thinks she hears _ I can’t fucking stand her _ in that thick New York accent that has her metaphorical fur rising. 

Well, fuck her too. She isn’t anyone’s third wheel anyway. Good luck to Ivy with that. 

_ Two:  _

Her hands ache from the biting of the zip ties into the flesh of her wrists. Normally she’d be trying to sever them with a well-placed claw, but he’d taken her gloves off, leaving her barehanded. 

Sighing heavily, she hangs her head but casts a sideways glance to the other body in the warehouse also in the same predicament as her. The slender form doesn’t hold the same sense of annoyance that Selina’s does, instead an air of cool indifference holding it upright. 

Selina sweeps across the swaths of green skin, the leafy covering, still barely sufficient, that adorns the wearer’s body. Her red hair falls down the back of the chair in waves and Selina wonders what it would be like to be strangled with it in order to end her misery of being here. 

The thought is dislodged when the shifting of a black suit brings her vision back in front of her. When he speaks, his voice is gruff, displeased, annoyed. 

“You’re going to Arkham, Ivy,” he barks. 

“Blah, blah, blah,” she responds, all sensuality and sass. “They’ve named a room after me by this point. We both know I’ll just break out again, Batman.”

“Shut it, Ivy,” Selina hisses. The last thing she needs is for her to rile up the Bat anymore than he already is. And she’s not exactly wanting to be on the receiving end. 

“I know this is tough for you since this is your first run-in with the flying rat,” Ivy jerks her head to point at Batman since she can’t use the hands bound behind her. “But I can assure you, he’s more talk than he is action.” She smiles sweetly after the dig, uncrosses her legs and spreads them, planting her bare feet on the ground, toes flexing. 

Selina would be embarrassed if this wasn’t Ivy’s shtick. And realistically speaking, Ivy has zero interest in the man before her, Selina surmises. Not that she knows for sure, but Ivy gives off a certain kind of vibe. Bedding the Bat isn’t one of them. 

He turns his cowled face to look at Selina now. “I’ll be confiscating the jewels you took tonight.”  _ Gee whiz _ . As if she didn’t know. She sighs but says nothing. “Unlike the frequent flyer here, you’ll not be seeing the inside of Arkham or Blackgate tonight. Consider this your warning, your one grace. The next time, I won’t be so accommodating.”

“Why, I do declare. However will Kitty there ever repay your kindness? I hear she’s pretty good with a whip,” Ivy says lasciviously. She turns to Selina now as Batman unfolds a knife from his suit. “Don’t sleep with him though.” 

Her green eyes burn, imploring Selina to not do exactly that. Selina can only offer a noncommittal shrug. Ivy opens to say something else but another door suffers from the likes of Harley Quinn as the woman enters the room with adrenaline in her eyes. 

“I’ve come to save ya, Red!”

She’s different than the last time Selina saw her. The stupid outfit is gone, replaced by snug fitting black and red shorts, a tight leather crop top that shows off her toned body and other assets. A jacket of the same style rests atop her shoulders and her hair is pulled up in twin pigtails. She blows a large pink bubble and twirls the handle of her mallet around in her hand. 

Selina can’t help the way her eyes roll and she starts to laugh but looks over at Ivy who sits mesmerized. “Well, you don’t sleep with her then!” she stage whispers loudly, Ivy turning her pretty little head to look at her. 

She throws Ivy a severe look, so beyond shocked with that look of lust etching Ivy’s features and who the hell is she sitting beside right now? Selina had this shit covered, ready to all but whisk Ivy away as soon as the Bat undid her restraints. She can be chivalrous too when she wants to be. 

Instead, chaos ensues and Harley swings her mallet like a deranged animal. Selina finds herself free and being dragged away by the other two, something of an afterthought, and the Batman is lost in the hubbub of it all from a crunching whack to his suit that’s left him immobile on the ground. 

Selina finds him later on and fucks him just to spite Ivy. It’s actually quite nice, but she’s pretty sure Ivy’s got her own hand buried in a blonde. Maybe she moans a little louder because of that idea when she falls over the edge. 

_ Three:  _

It seems odd to be standing in the middle of a building she once broke into, but Gotham is becoming more like that every day. There aren’t many spaces she hasn’t entered without permission. Being on the arm of the man she stole from is a new one though.

It’s the holiday season and Wayne Enterprises is holding their annual Christmas Gala. He’d asked her to attend and she’d obliged. It seemed a nicer type of way to spend time together instead of tangled in the sheets all of the time. 

She’d arrived in a sleek black number that worked perfectly atop her tanned skin. The jewels lying on it might also have been pilfered, but that’s of no nevermind tonight as she sips from a flute of champagne and waits for Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum to arrive. 

Bruce mingles and she takes to canvassing the place, as if she doesn’t know every square inch of it from her previous B&E. She’s at the bar when someone slides beside her with the absolute grace of a swan. 

Simply put, Ivy is a vision tonight. She’s paled her flesh to a human hue, a deep green gown covering her surprisingly freckled skin. Milky pearls line her neck and adorn her ears and she pushes back her curled hair to lie on her exposed shoulder. A long finger motions to the bartender and she turns to Selina who leans against the bar grumpily. 

“Didn’t you get the memo? No one was supposed to outdo me in aesthetics this evening,” Selina murmurs and takes a drink of her gin. She hates the stuff but drinks it a lot with Bruce, so she lets it settle in her stomach warmly. 

Ivy laughs beside her and turns to face the milling crowd, her bare back pressed against the bar where her gown does not reach. “Rubbing elbows with Gotham’s elite. This is a new development.”

“Perks of sleeping with Bruce Wayne,” Selina opens her hands widely and gestures around. She doesn’t care who knows but admitting it aloud to Ivy makes her feel a little on edge. 

“Mmm,” Ivy hums as she takes a sip of her drink, some fruity cocktail that Selina is surprised she’s consuming, what with the sugar content and all. 

_ But Pam’s into sweet things now, isn’t she, Cat? _ Selina reminds herself. Before she can ask where the little gumdrop is, the woman appears on thin air and is suddenly standing beside Ivy, wonderment in her eyes. 

Harley grins as she takes a drink into her hand. “This is so bitchin.’ Like, who even does an open bar these days?” 

“Rich people, sweet pea,” Ivy nods toward the crowd and Selina feels very out of place now that she’s an odd wheel on a well-oiled bike. 

_ Sweet pea? Lay it on thicker, why don’t you Pam.  _

“Come on, Ive. It’s not every day a couple of villainous broads get invited to a Bruce Wayne party!” Harley exclaims excitedly, her mood almost infectious. Almost. 

“It pays to have friends in high places then,” Selina fixes her with a look and an eyebrow raise. 

“Come on, Harley,” Ivy leans in against the blonde’s ear. “Let’s dance.” 

Selina watches as Ivy wraps a hand around her waist and leads her to the floor. Bruce is beside her again before she has much time to process what’s just occurred. 

“Who are they?” Bruce asks, wrapping his arm around her almost like a mirror of what Ivy had done to Harley. 

“No one,” Selina spits out, but then loses some rigidity. “Just a couple of my idiot friends.” _ I think _ . 

Selina buries the lead, in no mood to have him sniffing around for the truth: that Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are interacting with the very people they terrorize. That Selina herself is the cat slinking in the night. Bruce pulls her to the dance floor as well. 

She watches as Ivy spins Harley dramatically and then a genuine fucking laugh falls from her lips. Her eyes are full of light and her voice is weightless in the air. 

_ What is that woman doing to you, Pamela? _ Selina thinks, but then Bruce dips her and she loses the query completely. 

_ Four:  _

“The last time I saw you, I believe you were drinking as well,” Ivy announces her presence, sliding onto the barstool by Selina.

Selina lifts her head and casts bleary eyes at her friend. She’s already fairly drunk but getting dumped can have that effect on a person, so she doesn’t worry too much about her pitiful state in front of Pam. 

“The last time you saw me, I was also having wild sex with Batman and Bruce Wayne so some things do change,” she grumbles despondently.  _ My biological mother was also alive, but that’s a darker path.  _ She thinks of USB drives and moonlit nights.

“So how does he not know you’re Catwoman? Does he just yank the suit down and take you from behind so he doesn’t have to look at your face?” Ivy asks and Selina shoots her a death glare. A hand goes to Ivy’s chest. “I’m genuinely curious.”

“What about you and tangerine dream or whatever the hell you call her? I’m surprised you're not knuckle deep right now,” Selina smiles sarcastically. 

Ivy clears her throat and spins the beer around on the beat-up countertop. “Harley is fine, thank you for asking.”

“Why does she always come in crashing our party, Pam?”

“I wasn't aware that we were conducting one where she wasn’t invited,” Ivy says dryly. “Not like you and I have always gotten along so swimmingly. That’s a rather recent development.” Now it’s her turn to smile in faux joy. 

“Can we...not talk about our respective avenues of getting laid and just have a nice little girl to girl chat, please?” Selina frowns and points to her now empty glass. Luckily the place isn’t busy so she doesn’t have to wait long for a refill. 

“You’ve never been one for chit chat,” Ivy muses but then turns to Selina, resting her cheek on her palm. She glances down, losing Selina’s sight. “And Harley and I aren’t...we don’t…” her brows furrow and she makes a motion with her fingers. 

Selina guffaws, the liquid doing just enough to lower her inhibitions. She’s never seen Ivy like this, so open but disappointed in the truth too. 

“Color me shocked, truly. But you want to be, right?” It’s a well and good question. One she doesn’t expect an answer to. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Ivy waves off and takes a pull of her beer. 

“Of course it does. I’m lonely and broken-hearted and it would sort of be nice to know someone else is as lost inside of their own chest as I am.” Selina tries to sit up straight. “Solidarity sister.” She holds a fist up. 

Ivy’s lips curl into a small smile and damn, why does she always have to look so perfect? Selina leans over her stool and takes the grin completely off of Ivy’s face. 

She lets their lips brush together and kissing Ivy is probably the single worst idea she’s had but like she’d warned, she is lonely and has a Batarang sized hole in her own chest so maybe her bestest of friends can fill it just a little. 

Ivy lets Selina linger a bit, maybe even runs her tongue along Selina’s bottom lip to taste the alcohol there. Or maybe Selina wants her to so she imagines it with vivid clarity. When she backs away, she’s still close enough to see the flecks of brown in Ivy’s swirling green eyes. 

“That thing we were talking about, in here,” Ivy points down to her own chest. “I care for you Selina, but you know who this belongs to.” Selina thinks she almost looks sad. 

“You were mine first,” Selina shrugs. “We have the Amazon to prove it.”

“No, I had an exorbitant hotel bill and years of anger to prove I absolutely wasn’t,” Ivy counters. 

“I was an asshole then.”

“You’re an asshole now.”

“Yes, apparently I get drunk and kiss other people’s women. It’s my new brand,” Selina rolls her eyes but then sobers a bit when her next question lodges itself in her brain. “How long?”

“What?”

“I mean, I don’t think I’m dense but exactly how long have you felt this way about her?” 

Ivy looks pensive but then that smile she only gets for Harley blooms across her face again, the same one that Selina had seen at Bruce’s Christmas party a few months ago.

“A while,” Ivy admits and runs a finger down her sweating drink glass. 

“She gonna walk in and bash my head with a baseball bat?” Selina turns on the barstool to look at the door. Harley does not come through. “Because I probably deserve it for putting the moves on you.”

Ivy leans closer, grabs Selina’s hand, and holds tight. “In another life, in some other time, I’m sure I would have enjoyed our kiss.” When Selina pouts, Ivy corrects. “Don’t be petulant. You know what I mean.” 

Selina nods. She does.

“But sometimes nice can’t compete with amazing and that’s what I feel like every time I’m with her. Somehow I'm the most scared and most full I’ve ever felt in my entire life. You and I though, Kitty? We’ve got a good friendship now. It means something to me.”

“Yeah, me too,” Selina sighs and squeezes her hand. 

Even though Harley is nowhere to be seen, her presence in the room is overwhelming. So much so that Selina takes another drink and feels crowded completely out. 

_ Five: _

“Come on, Kitty! Let’s go to that new place downtown. Ive has been wanting to try it!” Harley tries to persuade. 

“Harley, you two don’t have to drag me along on your date night. Just because I’m spending a little too much time with my vibrator and crying doesn’t mean that you have to keep trying to yank me out into the world.”

“Ivy is my bestest girl. Every day is a date. And you’re our friend, so please, come out tonight with us. Maybe we can put a smile on your face for a little while.”

It’s a hard argument to deny. Mostly because Harley will just add more phone calls and texts to the ones she already sent. “Does Pam know you’re inviting me?” Selina wonders if they’ve discussed the kiss that she and Ivy shared a few weeks ago in the bar. Somehow she thinks Harley would be less chipper or gung-ho if that were the case. 

“She’s the one who suggested it, silly. Now get all dolled up. We’re going out!” Harley beams on the other end of the phone. 

That’s how she comes to sit with them in the bistro-style restaurant, yellow table cloths, and bright lights a little too cheery for her mood. Whatever. Harley looks downright giddy as she and Ivy stroll in arm and arm. She rises to air kiss both of their cheeks, stalling a little too long with Ivy who makes a face for her to shut the fuck up.

“Nice jacket,” Selina nods to Ivy’s green and black ensemble. Seems Harley’s affinity for leather is rubbing off. 

“Oh, this? It’s kind of new. I don’t know if it’s my thing but like it could be my thing?” Ivy actually stammers and Selina scrunches up her face. 

“What is happening right now with you?” she looks her up and down. 

“Anyway…” Harley drags their gazes away from each other and Ivy’s got her doe eyes turned to the blonde. “What’s been going on? Any cool heists?”

Selina wishes Harley would be a little quieter but that’s basically like wanting the world to stop spinning, so she runs a hand along her throat and clears it. “I did recently come into possession of an Egyptian ruby.” She takes a sip of her seltzer water. Don’t they make these things hard now? Suddenly, she needs booze. 

“We should do a team-up sometime!” Harley suggests. She claps a hand on Ivy’s forearm and Selina tries to ignore the way she flinches slightly. 

“Teamwork is a bit stifling to me,” Selina dismisses. Ivy turns to her then, a concerned look passing over her face before vanishing. “Oh, don’t give me that look. I'm back on my own and liking it, thank you very much. It’s given me perspective about how I have let my priorities shift.”

Sweet thing beside Ivy doesn’t pick up on the jab directed toward Ivy, so Selina sighs. Maybe she really should give this one a chance. After all, Ivy is so bent on her already. 

“What did you have in mind?” Selina finds herself asking to placate someone, everyone. She doesn’t know anymore. 

Harley beams. “There’s an armored transport making a delivery to Gotham National in a few days. I’ve been scopin’ it out. Thought it might make a good hit.”

Selina drags her gaze over to Ivy who listens intently. Frowning, Selina snaps her fingers in front of the woman’s face. “Hi, hello, earth to Ivy. You’re down for all of this?”

“Down” probably an accurate and terrible word to use to describe this developing scenario. Ivy shrugs and Selina wants to find a vine to strangle her with. God, she’s dopey when she’s in love. 

“It’ll be fun. I hear some swanky doctor is transferring his funds, something to the tune of 100 million dollars,” Harley raises her eyebrows up and down. 

Selina chokes on her seltzer. Suddenly, food and being three’s company on date night doesn’t seem like a big concern. “One hundred mil…” Selina stammers. “Jesus, maybe lead with that next time? Hell yes, I’m in.”

“Oh, god,” Ivy hides her eyes with her palm. 

“Let’s not get smitten before we have a chance to rob the guy. Any and all deities will be respected and not blasphemed to ensure our success and gutting another rich tycoon of his wealth.” 

“This isn’t going to be some walk in the park, although I would love that a lot more than what we are planning here,” Ivy informs. “This isn’t something we can go in with bats, or claws, or vines blazing. We need to  _ meticulously _ plan this.” Ivy eyes Harley at the stressing of the word meticulously.

“Like we didn’t meet with you tripping every alarm in the museum and an arm full of plants,” Harley scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“I’ve grown since then! I’ve worked some shit out,” Ivy defends. “And I’ve got a lot of plans for my cut, so you two better be on your A-game.”

“When am I not?” Selina snorts in contempt and then reaches across the table, removing Ivy’s jacket and shrugging it on her shoulders, leaving the woman in nothing but her tank. 

Harley glares a little but then their food arrives and they make it through the meal. When they all walk out of the restaurant, Selina peels off Ivy's jacket and hands it back. Even though Harley has her own on, Ivy places it around her and winds a hand around her hips. 

Selina feels heat rise to her face and she turns to look at the passing traffic on the Gotham streets. “Right, so heist in three days’ time?”

“I can practically feel all ‘a that cash in my hand,” Harley says wistfully. She’s even got Selina daydreaming about it now. 

“Right,” Ivy confirms. 

“Rest up. I know those bodies don’t work as well as they used to, what with your advanced ages and all,” Selina picks at them.

“You’re about five seconds younger than us,” Ivy grouses.

“Some of you. Not everyone gets to stay 32 forever.” Selina hails a cab and bids them both goodnight. They turn around to trek down the sidewalk, hand in hand. 

Selina can’t make herself get into the car though. She watches them entwined in each other, thinks she sees Harley lean forward and give Ivy a tender kiss when they’re some paces down the road. Supposedly in their own little world again, no part of Selina around to be a voyeur. 

Stepping into the waiting vehicle, Selina gives the driver directions to take her home. As Gotham passes her by, she wonders what it’s like to be that happy. To be that full up.

_ +1 _

Selina makes her way up the stairwell after being buzzed into the building, a bottle of champagne gripped by her fingers. She doesn’t even have to knock when the door slings open (her and those fucking doors) and Harley smiles brightly. 

“Come on in, Kitty!” Harley motions Selina inside and she takes in their new digs for the first time. 

It’s the perfect amalgam of both of their tastes. Of course, Ivy has every conceivable plant known to man (and some that aren’t) all over the place. It’s practically a greenhouse almost everywhere Selina’s eyes look.

The parts that are obviously not Ivy comprise a mishmash of items, some ranging from vintage to cooky. They scream Harley from a mile away. Kind of amazing what thirty million dollars can buy. (Selina is almost sure it’s on Harley’s dime. Ivy’s probably went to some yew tree fund or something)

“Nice place. I’m glad I could be the one to welcome the two of you to official shaking up status,” she sets the champagne down on the counter in the kitchen where Ivy is preparing dinner. She turns to Harley. “Mazel Tov.”

Dinner goes by with relative ease. Harley is as animated as ever and Selina even finds herself laughing despite believing Harley toes the line too closely between a battering hurricane and bright sunshine. Whatever the reason, Ivy has chosen to latch her rope around this particular dock, so Selina tries to understand it as they eat. 

After the meal, they’ve switched to a bottle of white wine, something not as slick as what she’s partaken in with Bruce but not so low brow as to come out of

a fucking box. She sits and drinks while the other two clean the table off and Ivy begins dishes. 

Harley walks over to an old record player on the wall, placing down the needle and letting the static-y music begin. Selina watches in amusement as Harley sways her hips and shuffles her feet. 

“Ivy, your girlfriend is acting like a weirdo,” Selina throws out over the music. “No one dances to jazz. No one  _ listens _ to jazz.”

“I’ll have you know I was excited for Jazz Fest in the park,” Ivy gives Selina a pointed look to which Harley turns around and fixes her with one of her own. “Okay, very excited.” If she weren’t green, Selina is sure her cheeks would pink. 

“Alright, fucking nerd. We get it. You’re cultured unlike my personal penchant for music to drink to and that one there’s preference for bubble gum pop,” Selina pokes. 

She’s spinning the stem of the wine glass in her hand when Harley ambles over and extends one, waiting for Selina to grasp it while she pulls the glass from her other hand. When Selina begins to protest, Harley places a finger against her lips and pulls her up and into her body. 

Her solo swaying becomes a duo as the two of them move to the music. The girl has rhythm, Selina must admit that. She voices it. “Not bad there, Harls,” she uses Ivy’s nickname for her. “Who knew you’d be so light on your feet?”

Harley spins and dips her a little, and Selina can’t help but let a laugh out. No wonder Ivy is so stupidly head over heels with this one. Right now, at this very moment? Maybe Selina can finally see why. 

“Gymnastics has a way of teachin’ a gal how ta move,” she grins at Selina. 

“No shit? Me too,” Selina admits. How have they known each other this long and not shared this little tidbit? Selina takes a turn to dip Harley and the blonde laughs a little now too. 

“Better be careful around this one, Red,” Harley calls back to Ivy. Selina feels something akin to nervousness spike. “She might could give you a run for your money.” 

And then Harley’s lips are on Selina and  _ what in the actual fuck?  _ because Selina finds herself returning it. 

_ Bitch, are you that touch starved?  _ she scolds herself when Harley pulls back and runs a painted blue nail over the lips she’s just kissed. Selina panics and backs away as much as she can, but Harley is still holding her tightly in her arms. 

Selina knows her eyes must be the size of saucers because hasn’t she already been in a similar situation before? She opens her mouth to offer another apology. “Pam, Ivy...look…”

Ivy walks slowly behind Harley and wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist for a few moments, her mouth open and breath pushing against Harley’s neck. Harley turns to look down at Ivy resting her chin on her shoulder and they share something that passes quickly between them. Selina startles when Ivy frees a hand from Harley’s waist to lightly touch her wrist. 

“It’s okay, Selina,” Ivy assures and she looks at Harley again. “She knows about the bar.”

Well, damn. 

“Harley, it didn’t mean anything. Pam is head over heels…” but then she’s being silenced by Harley’s lips on her again and heaven help her, she moans. 

Selina doesn’t have to open her eyes to know that Ivy is watching them intently. But then she feels a ghosting of lips across her own neck and her eyes snap open as Ivy encircles her from behind while Harley presses tighter to the front of her. 

A string of profanity car crashes in Selina’s mind and this whole dynamic happening is weirder than anything she’s experienced in her entire life. And that’s even after she’s slept with a man who still thinks she has no idea about his dual lives. 

As Ivy works on her shoulder, Harley is at her throat and really, getting double-teamed isn’t exactly how she imagined this night going like...at all. Despite that, her shameful body is responding in kind. 

“Ladies, not that this isn’t feeling completely rad, but I didn’t know this was something we did?” she tries to supply helpfully, actually growls as Harley latches down on her pulse point and sucks. 

“Red says you’ve been real down lately and we don’t like that one bit,” Harley speaks against Selina’s skin and Selina looks down to see that Harley’s arm has reached past her and pushed Ivy’s top up to expose some of that smooth verdant skin. 

Okay, she’s going to die. But she can’t say that, can she? She needs to end this because she doesn’t need a pity party in the middle of their house warming one. 

“That’s sweet,” she manages to strangle out and halt Ivy’s exploring hand now ducking under her shirt. 

Ivy leans against her hotly and deposits sound in her ear. “We can stop if you’d like. There’s no pressure here at all. We just wanted to show you we love you, we support you, and we’re here for you,” she says softly. “In our own kind of way.”

Selina looks first to Ivy and then to Harley’s entertained face. When she says her next words, she  _ almost _ regrets them. “Take me to bed, you two idiots.”

After she’s there, wrapped up in both of them with nothing but skin and breath and sighs, she forgets why it was an almost. Buried between them, no part of her feels any bit of remorse. 

She’ll stay shipwrecked in the middle of them forever if they’ll keep including her in their song.


End file.
